


Tough Love

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, D/s, Forced Ejaculation, Handcuffs, Jensen and Jared are protective of Misha, M/M, Strict!Jared, punishment enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Misha knows the rules.Take care of himself.If he can't, come to them.He also knows the consequences of breaking the rules.None of them enjoy it but it has to be be done.





	Tough Love

Misha tells them he's sorry. 

That goes without saying. They know he's sorry; he always is, but he still can't seem to understand that sorry isn't enough. They don't need apologies. 

They need him to take care of himself or let them when he can't. 

He knows this, so when he doesn't he also knows there have to be consequences. 

And tonight, they’ll be severe. 

Jensen tries to soothe Misha, because he's fighting: fighting the cuffs, fighting them, fighting the inevitability of this. In the end, Jensen just settles back and pulls Misha with him, getting him to where Jared has the access he needs, and then reaches around to hold Misha's thighs apart. 

The bottles are already hanging from the stand, two of them, and Jared lubes the nozzle up first before setting it aside. 

He lubes Misha up next, pushing a gloved finger inside, past Misha’s clenched resistance, ignoring his hoarse pleas. 

When he's satisfied, he inserts the nozzle. The ring around it inflates enough to form a plug which seals the anus: no matter how Misha might try, he won't be able to push it out. 

Then he starts the flow. 

It's faster than Misha's used to, and he starts to pant immediately as he fills. Jared watches him start to swell, and rests his hand there, not pressing, not yet. 

As soon as the first bottle is done, Jared switches the flow to the second. 

Misha starts to cry. The cramping must be intense by now; he can't form words, at least not until Jared takes him in hand. 

Then he can manage a stuttered _no_ ; but he should have thought of that. 

Jensen shoots him a warning look but Jared jerks Misha off anyway, hard and fast, and leaves the flow until Misha's rounded and swollen. 

It takes a lot to overcome Misha's discomfort but finally, he comes, dribbling over Jared's hand and the sheets as if his body lacked the strength for more, or grudged rewarding the person inflicting its pain. 

Jensen does his best to soothe Misha while Jared undoes the tube. He leaves the nozzle in: there's no way Misha will be able to hold on until they get him to the toilet. 

He helps Jensen ease him up off the bed and onto the toilet. Jensen undoes the cuffs and rubs at Misha's wrists. 

Jared runs the bath and then, once he's ready, they help him in. They wash him slow and gentle, letting the warm water soothe him as their touch grounds him and brings him around. 

Hopefully it'll be a while before they ever have to do this again. 

Hopefully it'll be never, but they'll do what must to keep him safe. 


End file.
